<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DAZZLE.mp3 by doctorpluto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678933">DAZZLE.mp3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpluto/pseuds/doctorpluto'>doctorpluto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad end, F/F, Kinky, Light Bondage, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Music, Stockings, humanized ponies, stepfordization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpluto/pseuds/doctorpluto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canterlot University is out for summer break, and the Mane Six are getting ready to meet each other after a busy semester. Little do they know, someone is conspiring to bring them together in a different way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy &amp; Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluttershy's Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pleasantly warm day in town, Canterlot University had just let out for the summer, and that meant it was time for longtime friends to make up for lost time.</p><p>Fluttershy paused in front of the shop window to make sure her butterfly pin was in its proper place in her wavy, pink hair before going behind the counter to talk to Rarity. They’d agreed to meet on Rarity’s break at the boutique. Sure enough, there she stood, getting ready to leave the world of retail fashion behind for 30 minutes. She blushed as Rarity turned to face her, that ivory-colored face lighting up to see a friend.</p><p>“Fluttershy!” Rarity said, throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. “Oh you look smashing today!” </p><p>And Fluttershy did indeed put a lot of thought into her outfit that day. Turquoise sweater over a yellow sundress and pink tights and brown flat-heel pumps. Simple, but all the colors worked together, as Fluttershy’s fashionista companion observed. Rarity herself was smartly dressed, with a lavender work blouse and black skirt alongside her usual gold bracelet and jeweled necklace. </p><p>She pulled back, giving Flutter room to breath. “How are you?”</p><p>“Er...I’m alright.” She looked down, brushing her hair back out of the way. “I saw that you wanted us to get together, the six of us… you need my help with that?”</p><p>“Of course!” Rarity beamed, taking her friend’s hands in her own. “This is all about friendship! I couldn’t just leave you girls out of the planning!” She noticed that Flutter was still looking down, obviously deep in thought. “...You’re okay with that, right?” </p><p>“Sure.” Fluttershy smiled back, looking up into her friend’s eyes. “I’ve got a project with someone else, but I’m free this afternoon. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”</p><p>Rarity flicked her head, sending her immaculately groomed violet curls fluttering around her head. “Oh? Can I ask what you’re up to, darling?”</p><p>Her friend nodded, humming in agreement. “It’s special music to help calm animals down. That way, we can help them without anyone getting hurt.”</p><p>“Aw…” Rarity sighed, that was just like Flutter… “That’s such a good idea!”</p><p>Fluttershy nodded. “Thanks, It wasn’t really my idea. My friend did most of the work on the music, I’m going to try it out at home and tell her if it works.”</p><p>Rarity leaned forward, eyes narrowed inquisitively. “ Who’s the friend, Flutter?  Is it Octavia? Twilight? If it’s Twilight, you can tell her about the party. She can keep it a secret better than Pinkie can.”</p><p>Flutter shook her head. “It’s not them…. And  you probably don’t know her. She keeps to herself, kind of shy..”</p><p>“I can see how you two would see eye to eye then.” Rarity said, smirking. It wasn’t like Fluttershy to keep a secret from her, though that was reason enough to let her keep it. If the project required her friend’s silence, then so be it. </p><p>“Anyway~” Rarity put her hand on Fluttershy’s shoulder, trying to change the subject. “I got a bunch of orders for dresses, apparently there’s this really exclusive ball coming up! Now, I asked and they’re not handing out invites anymore, but they paid for all the outfits to be made up front!”</p><p>And so the two of them exchanged small talk for a while before parting ways. Though Fluttershy wasn’t in a bad mood, seeing Rarity lifted her spirits. She hummed an old song to herself on the way home, something she remembered her friends singing one time. </p><p>“When she got home, there was a little note taped to her door and her musically inclined friend was nowhere to be seen. “Or just don’t show up… I guess that’s alright.” She muttered to herself, taking the note and opening it up.</p><p>---</p><p>Sorry I missed you! I just remembered I had a very important meeting with someone, so I left the project on a flash drive inside. You’ll know it when you see it.</p><p>Love,Starlight.</p><p>P.S. Thank you for keeping this a secret.</p><p>---</p><p>“She didn’t talk about meeting anyone…” Fluttershy said, unlocking the door. Angel was asleep in his hutch, the white bunny having eaten his way through most of his food. She paused to whisper hello to him as he slept, then continued to her room. Laying on her bed was a hand-wrapped gift box with a CD jewel case sitting atop it next to another paper note. Flutter sat down on her bed, slipping off her shoes to get comfy before checking the items out.</p><p>The note came first, written in the same familiar script as the one on her door:</p><p>“Do NOT open the present until you listen to the song. ~ Starlight”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange…” Flutter tossed the note aside and took the CD out of the case, looking it over. It was a plain blank disc with ‘FOR FLUTTER’ written on it in purple marker.</p><p>After popping it into her computer, the closest thing to a dedicated music player she had, Fluttershy laid back on her bed and listened. If it worked, maybe she could pass a copy Pinkie’s way to get her to sit still for five seconds. </p><p>The music began with the sounds of a beach, water crashing on the shoreline, the distant call of ocean birds, some new-agey sounding panflute. Fluttershy glanced around the room, wondering if there had been a mistake. It sounded like a regular relaxing music CD, how this was supposed to calm frightened animals was beyond her… though it had just begun, she needed to give it a chance. She sat up, listening intently as the music got louder… the flute and nature sounds giving way to soft white noise like rain on a windowsill. Now, she could see it. After only a few seconds of this steady, gentle soundscape, Fluttershy felt her eyes grow heavy, unable to stifle a yawn. “At least it’s working.” She said, yawning yet again as a narcotized, sleepy haze settled over her mind.</p><p>The trap had been sprung. </p><p>Among the soothing background noise and somber flute… there was a harsh, electric sound that started off faintly, but quickly grew in volume, sounding like TV Static mixed with a screeching buzzsaw. Fluttershy clasped her hands over her ears, getting up to shut the racket off, but just as soon as the interference came, it climaxed in a thunderous POP and she found herself dropping back onto her bed with a throbbing headache. Fluttershy rolled over, groaning as the world around her blurred. She felt like she’d been struck in the head with a rubber mallet, a sensation she knew well from an incident where Pinkie missed her swing during a heated game of ‘Whack a changeling’ at the carnival.</p><p>The relaxation music didn’t seem to be helping. The contrast between the soothing music and the cranial agony she was feeling screaming through her every nerve made her question her very sanity. She grit her teeth, thrashing around on her bed like a fish out of water. Underneath the drilling pain and the sound of a tranquil ocean, she could hear whispering.</p><p>Soft, feminine whispering that was at once welcoming and stringently authoritarian. Like a stern mother…</p><p>“Good girl…”</p><p>Flutter blinked, looking around the room to see who was there… alone. Did the music speak to her? <br/>“Aw, is your head hurting?” The voice teased. “ I can help that. Just relax and listen to me.”</p><p>“Nnngh…” Flutter groaned, kicking at her bedsheets as she writhed around. “Stop it!”</p><p>“You are relaxing and listening… It makes me happy when you relax. It makes me happy when you listen. You like making me happy.”</p><p>“R...relax?” Her struggle slowed, the throbbing in her brain wasn’t quite so terrible for that moment.</p><p>“And it makes you happy to make me happy.”</p><p>“Happy…”</p><p>The voice continued its assault on her mind, every word worming deeper and deeper into her conscious mind.</p><p>“ All that matters is happiness”</p><p>The music is slipping deep into your pretty little head.”</p><p>“Deeper and deeper”</p><p>“And it’s making the hurting stop”</p><p>“Please..” Flutter caught herself pleading with whatever spirit haunted the audio track. “Make it stop.”</p><p>“And you’re going to feel even better when you learn to obey.”</p><p>Obey. That word was like an instant aspirin for Fluttershy. The more she thought it, the less her head hurt.</p><p>“And you’re going to feel so good… so happy...when you learn to let me take over.”</p><p>Fluttershy’s struggling stopped altogether, she lay in bed, having forgotten completely where she was in that moment.</p><p>“Let the music become your thoughts”</p><p>“Let the thoughts become your actions”</p><p>“Let the actions become your desire”</p><p>“Yes… please!” She buried her head in her pillow, her pink hair a sweaty mess now. The migraine had become a numbing, overpowering sensation that made it all but impossible to think, it was already hard to listen to the voice. That lovely voice…If she obeyed, relief would come. <br/>After the last wave passed, Fluttershy realised she had been rubbing her thighs together the entire time, the smooth material feeling welcomingly cool and tingly on her legs. She needed to be touched, to feel the reassuring presence of another.</p><p>“You can feel me, can’t you?” The voice whispered, her sole companion in this storm. “You can feel my hands on you… on your legs...going up your thigh, I’m here for you.”<br/>And then, she felt it. Cool, graceful fingertips running up her legs. Flutter closed her eyes again, as the invisible hands moved up her hips, up her chest...then down again, then up; it made the pounding in her head less and less. The affection in each touch was very real, the feeling spread and spread until she was cuddled and pet by hundreds of unseen appendages, all belonging to the same loving force that flowed into her, that changed her.</p><p>“It feels good doesn’t it?”</p><p>Her eyes opened, they had lost their attentive luster. “Oooooh, yes.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to feel good like this all the time?”</p><p>Fluttershy nodded, meekly saying “Uh huh…” in a voice so meek and silent that only her mental intruder could hear.</p><p>“Then give yourself to me. Become my little blushing bride.”</p><p>Some fading part of her knew that she should be fighting it… but confrontation was never her strong suit… that little dissenting mote shrank down… down. </p><p>“Just say the word and you’ll feel better than you ever have before.”</p><p>Down…</p><p>“I want you to be happy”</p><p>“I will…” Flutter said, and the very second the statement passed her lips… it was like a wave of water rushing over a glowing flame. Her headache… her fear… all of it extinguished in one arctic flash of cool blue and white light inside her mind. She cried out in joyous relief, going limp on her bed, panting and shivering. </p><p>“You’re mine now.” The voice said, and the warmth returned to Fluttershy’s body. The music had stopped, it was sunny outside, the silly girl had lost track of time.</p><p>With a yawn, Flutter sat up on her mattress and flexed her toes, the rosy pink of her tights and the sunflower yellow of her dress looked brighter, cheerier. Everything around her looked more colorful, the room having become a world of saturated, earthy hues.<br/>And then she saw the present left for her. With delicate, careful hands she opened it up and was greeted with a sleek black leather collar with a teal butterfly clasp. The item seemed to glow with a nostalgic aura as she took it. The metal and turquoise stone of the clasp were icy cool to the touch, the leather soft and supple. </p><p>“For me.” She whispered to herself in a breathy, eager voice. She put it around her neck, how could she not? And once she fastened it in place, she felt a crackling POP in her brain, like a dried branch snapping off a tree. An irreversible break from her old self, one she welcomed.</p><p>She couldn’t wait to show the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2: Rarity Meets A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Fluttershy falls under the music's mind-melting spell, Rarity gets an uninvited guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course I’m telling Pinkie about it! I’m just waiting until we have the event planned out, you know how carried away she gets with these things!” </p><p>Rarity was on the phone, lounging on the couch, still in her work clothes. After her shift ended, she’d come straight home, kicked off her shoes, and got to planning.  </p><p>“I just think she’d be the perfect fit for this...” Twilight was on the other end, typing away at her laptop as she spoke. </p><p>“...If you hold off on telling Pinkie, she’s going to take it the wrong way. You know how clingy that girl gets.” </p><p>Rarity so wished she’d at least put her academic pursuits on hold long enough for a simple call, but she knew there was no magic in this world to pry Twi’s nose out of the books. She put her legs up on the arm of her couch, her dark violet stockings accentuating every curve in her thick thighs. The phone’s cord was wrapped around her finger, and she twirled and tugged gently on it habitually. </p><p>“I know, darling. That’s why I’m going to tell her in person, though I dread it…” She chuckled. “She’s not Applejack strong but she’s got a real spine-cracker of a hug.”</p><p>Twilight laughed. “Better tread lightly then, keep me posted on this...” More keyboard noises, Rarity rolled her eyes. “If you need anything, just let me know.”</p><p>“I need you to step away from your work and enjoy yourself for one.” Rarity wanted to say, so she settled for silently mouthing the words. </p><p>“Oh I will, darling. Just try not to work yourself too hard in the meantime.” Is what she decided to say out loud. </p><p>There came a knock at the door, Rarity flinched from the sheer suddenness of the visitation. “Twilight, honey… I’ll have to call you back, something’s come up. Ciao!” She put the phone receiver back in its place with a soft click and swung her legs around, standing up and smoothing her skirt out. Have to be presentable for company, even if they came completely unannounced.<br/>She strolled over to the door, opening it to reveal a familiar face. </p><p>“Starlight?”</p><p>Sure enough, it was her. She stood before Rarity with a serene, confident expression on her face. She wore her usual outfit: Black vest over a turquoise shirt, gray skinny jeans with ‘fashionable’ holes in the legs, and a pair of boots that were currently tracking mud on Rarity’s doorstep.</p><p>“How are you doing, Rarity?” She leaned on the doorway, hands in her pockets. “You’re looking good as always…”</p><p>Rarity bit her lip, glancing aside before facing her impromptu guest. “Er… I’m fine, Starlight. I just wasn’t expecting you. What brings you here?” </p><p>Starlight took a step forward, causing Rarity to instinctively step back. “I need a favor from an old friend.” She said, brushing an errant lock of her aquamarine-streaked purple hair out of her face.”I hope you don’t mind me just dropping by like this.”<br/>“It’s fine.” Rarity said, glancing down at her feet, silently pleading her not to track those muddy boots into her home, onto her carpet. </p><p>“What’s the favor, I’m kind of busy right now but-”</p><p>Starlight held up a compact disk, the jewel case decorated with a single six-pointed star.</p><p>“Some friends of mine are starting a band, looking to book some gigs. I was hoping, since you have such refined tastes, that you could give them a listen, spread the word around… maybe give them a call if you throw a party or something.” Rarity took the disc, watching Starlight’s smiling face with a mix of suspicion and confusion. Did she know? And if so, who told her? If it was Rainbow Dash mouthing off again, she was going to personally sew her mouth shut. Still, friends helping friends… and what was the harm in  a little music?</p><p>“Of course, I’ll just.” She hesitatingly took the CD from Starlight, backing another step away from the door. “I’ll just… put this on while I’m working on the dresses, I’m doing outfits for a thing my friends are doing.”</p><p>“A party?” Starlight said, teasing Rarity with a sly grin and a gentle tap on her arm. Rarity rubbed her arm where she received the love tap, blushing. The secret really was out, it seemed.</p><p>“A private one yes.” </p><p>“Aww…” Starlight said with a mock-pouting face. “Am I not invited? “</p><p>Rarity coughed, clearing her throat. “It’s not that, I’m just getting some really close friends together so we can catch up. It’s been a busy year for all of us.”<br/>Her guest nodded, still wearing that infuriatingly teasing smile. “I get it, not open to the general public. I don’t have anything to wear anyway.” She backed away from the door, hand on the knob. “And hey, call me if you need a band.”</p><p>The door closed and Rarity was left standing there with a disc full of music she had never heard given to her by an individual with a decidedly checkered past. It was a moment where she had to just… process what had happened.</p><p>“That’s fine.” She walked back to her sewing room. Rarity had six dresses to make anyway. Once at her workstation, she took her stereo and popped the disc in. The boombox was a gift from Dashie, every time she looked at it, she remembered the ‘you’re welcome’ written on the tag. </p><p>Disc in, play button pressed, go time. She began with the dress meant for herself, having got the basic shape done. All she needed was to refine it into something that fit her standards. Something that would dazzle her friends as they saw her.  The music started up, it was poppy and energetic but not too rough like what Rainbow Dash listened to during her workouts, instead it was the kind of delicate, playfully feminine fare that she expected to play on the runway at a fashion show, as she worked, she found herself imagining her friends as models. Walk down the aisle, pose for the cameras, look great, feel better.</p><p>As she worked, Rarity felt herself getting lost in the music and her work. Every time her focus left the dress, the song, something pulled her back into it like a magnetic force. Outside of these, it was like her mind actively refused to focus. It was like grabbing onto a ribbon made of sand, unable to get ahold of herself. And on top of that, she was getting a migraine. It started very simply, so much she didn’t even recognize it at first. Just a faint soreness, some ringing in her ears masked up neatly by the track playing in the boombox.</p><p> “Ugh…” Rarity groaned as she reached for the bottle of water she kept near her desk. Her hands were shaking as she swallowed a throatful of cold, refreshing spring water, then was immediately back to work. She had a look planned out, but as she worked, the midnight blue dress took another shape entirely. The plan was for an elegant, slinky ankle-length evening gown with a split skirt to show off her legs and a string of jewels sewn into the neckline. The thing she was making, however, was an old-fashioned swing dress with a flowing knee-length skirt, no straps, and, horror of horrors, white polka dots. </p><p>“So… tacky.” She muttered, yet she worked through the day, unable to correct the course. Every attempt to divert the project back to what she wanted was met with a flash of scalding pain in her head; little specks of color dancing in front of her eyes.”N..no.”<br/>Then the music changed. There was a low droning creeping underneath the melody, like a great machine coming to life. Hours that felt like minutes passed, her eyes stuck to the task being forced upon her by an unseen oppressor. Enough was enough. She took a deep breath, put her needle and thread down… and went to turn the music off.</p><p>The very instant she touched the player, it was like she was hit dead-on by a thunderbolt. Eyes twitching, she dropped to her knees with a panicked squeal, gripping her pounding head.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that.” Rarity thought to herself… or did she? It was hard to keep track of herself. She struggled to her feet, looking back at her almost-finished dress. The show must go on.</p><p>She went back to continue her sewing… but she was stopped, her head pulsed. Rarity felt the urge to strip down. Not so much an urge, more of a command. She tried to fight it, struggling in vain against her own arms as they raised up and undid the top button on her blouse, then the next one down...and the next one down. Her alabaster white face and bosom were pink with blush. She felt so hot… so confined by this outfit. And yet, she didn’t want out of it. It was something else undressing her like a doll in the hands of a little girl… she simply had no say in the matter. As the last button came undone, she let her blouse fall down around her arms, before slipping them out of the sleeves. </p><p>“What’s happening to me…” Rarity moaned, feeling the heavy fog in her head smother more and more of her willpower. She stood up, her thought to turn and run for the door was caught and massaged into a thought that her skirt had to go. It was her house… she could show off her body. But that didn’t feel right… but it oh so did as she slipped the black pleated skirt down, her hips wriggling as she freed herself from its constraint.</p><p>Something in her head snapped into place as she stripped down. It felt good, it felt proper. She stood weak-kneed before the mirror, admiring herself in her deep violet lingerie, the intricate pattern was something she could get lost in, but something was missing. She didn’t have anyone to admire her body in that special way, to take her and claim her as their own. She looked down, she had in her hands a leather choker, more like a collar in its make and fit. And on the clasp was a blue diamond. Like her mark, like it was made for her.</p><p>“No…” She tried to keep her arms down, to keep the thing from her waiting neck. She kept them stiff, but more and more her resistance melted like a candle. The collar was around her neck, the clasp clicked shut, and there was another cracking POP in her brain, like ice breaking apart so the river beneath could once again feel the sunlight.<br/>Another battle was lost… but it wasn’t over.</p><p>“Nnngh… stop…” She tugged at the collar on her neck, squirming her way towards the stereo. It was the music… it had to be the music. But… she saw the dress from the corner of her eye. It was her work, delightfully feminine and old fashioned. She felt a burning pang of guilt just seeing it. She couldn’t give in…<br/>Rarity staggered over to the dress.</p><p>She had to fight it…</p><p>She picked it up, enjoying the feel of the silky fabric.</p><p>She couldn’t let it win..</p><p>And Rarity lifted it above her head, lettin the fabric fall over her. She was now lost. Lost in a fluttering wave of dark blue and white dots. More wriggling of her curvy body, and everything fell into place. She smoothed the dress out, adjusted the neckline so it better supported her full, creamy bust. Then, she looked at herself in the mirror.<br/>She almost didn’t recognize herself, the figure before her a simpering little doll in a housewife dress, lacking any of the confidence Rarity had. But she was Rarity.</p><p>This was her now.</p><p>And she was starting to like it.</p><p>She heard someone approach from behind,  a delicate yet firm hand brushing through her violet, curly hair.</p><p>“Are you ready to learn your place?”</p><p>Rarity turned, there stood Starlight, a triumphant smile on her face. What was she so smug about? What waning resistance was left in the domesticated Rarity couldn’t grasp what was going on. She really was a silly girl. Silently, she nodded.</p><p>“You’ll have to speak up, girl. I can’t hear you.” Starlight said, her voice firm but not cruel.</p><p>“Yes…” Rarity meekly spoke up.</p><p>“Yes, what?” Starlight said, grabbing her new plaything by the chin and holding her head up to make eye contact.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>“Good girl.” As Starlight said that, the headache was banished, Rarity could at last think with crystal clarity. Everything felt good, the dress, the collar, Mistress’s touch.</p><p>“Good girl. Now let’s get you to your new home. You’re a good start but you need to learn how to host and keep house. We can deal with your friends before too long, show them what I made of you.”<br/>Rarity giggled, her blue eyes spaced out and vacant. She couldn’t wait to see her friends again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twilight's Digital Domestication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rarity reaches out to Twilight to spread the gift. Can the star pupil resist?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight sighed through her nose as she checked her messages. Spam, spam, bad joke from Pinkie, spam, workout update from Rainbow Dash... spam again. Thank goodness for lo-fi music playlists to keep this chore manageable. She was just about read to close her laptop and go to bed when she saw a message she had overlooked.</p><p>It was from Rarity that had been semi-buried under all the other junk. Rarity had been something of a no-show in public since yesterday... which only piqued Twi's curiosity even more.</p><p>'Let's see where she's been.' She mumbled to herself as she opened the message. The header is what caught her eye the first time, simply reading. "You Have To Hear This."</p><p>Being of refined taste, (or a snob as Applejack liked to put it) it took some doing to impress Rarity, especially so much she'd share it online so insistently. It came with two attached files, a photo and an Mp3 file simply titled 'Dazzle'.</p><p>After a quick check to make sure her anti-virus was updated and ready to go, she read through it, gnawing softly on the cap of a pen.</p><p>----<br/>
Twilight!</p><p>It's been such a long time~ How are you? I just met this amazing guy, he approached me at the shop and we swapped digits.</p><p>Little old me getting all the attention right? Well he sent me this awesome song. Told me it was for pretty little things like me and we talked about music. His friend is a composer, she used to be part of a band I think. We went to get new clothes and he took pictures of me in this adorable outfit. I put the pic in the email thing for you to see it.</p><p>XD Look at me ramble!! Anyway you should listen to this song it’s so good. I listened to it and it blew my mind, I know you’ll like it.</p><p>We’re dating now, I should be able to hang out this weekend if he doesn’t have anything he wants to do. Tell Dashie she needs to meet a guy, or girl if she’s into that sorta thing.</p><p>~Byyyye~!</p><p>----</p><p>"What the hell..." Twilight mouthed silently.</p><p>That... did not sound like Rarity. At first, she thought it was a prank. But no, all the contact info was hers, it even still had the link to her social media. Officially on the case, she scanned both files. When they came up clean, she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that at least her hard drive wouldn't be melted.</p><p>Twi opened up the photo first, and upon seeing it, her jaw dropped. It was Rarity, alright... but something about her expression was off. She wore this big smile, her lips painted with dark purple lipstick and her eyes... her deep blue eyes were totally spaced out. They had this glazed-over, thousand-yard stare about them like she was just zoned out and staring into space. She wore a deep blue strapless summer dress with a pair of indigo stockings and black stiletto heels. It looked like the kind of thing she'd wear...except for the collar.</p><p>Around her pale neck was a black leather collar with a white diamond shaped clasp in front. That detail haunted Twilight. Who persuaded her to put that on? The picture was outside, clearly in someone's back yard but there were no other landmarks or anything to get the place down.</p><p>Twilight closed the image, and almost dreaded playing the mp3. But she chided herself, what was she afraid of? Sure, her friend was acting weird but there had to have been a rational explanation. What could a music file of all things do to her? Besides, if anything happened, she could take her earbuds out or close the media player. One transfer to her mp3 player later, her mouse cursor floated over the play button.</p><p>"Nothing ventured..." She said to herself.</p><p>...It was a pop song. She got worked up over a pop song with some digital audio effects thrown in. It wasn't a bad song. It was chill and catchy, but not worth the dramatics Rarity went to in her message. It was a long one, though. 30 minutes for one song?! As if she was gonna listen to all of it! ...Well, she could give it until 15 minutes in to get more interesting. Meanwhile, she could browse the web.</p><p>5 minutes of listening and Twilight was getting sleepy. Not tired, but that pleasant drowsiness one got when cuddled up inside on a cold evening. Curiously... she could make out voices underneath the somewhat-banal lyrics of the song.</p><p>Good girl... Simple... most of them didn't mean much of anything... until she heard the voice, the same voice as the woman singing the main lyrics, say "Silly Twilight..."</p><p>That was when it got too far. Twilight grabbed at her earbuds to yank them out, but upon her fingers touching the cord, an intense white-hot migraine rocked her skull. She fell backwards onto her bed, the room spinning around her like a centrifuge. After the initial shock of dizziness subsided enough for her to sit up in a kneeling position, she tried again to... and then she immediately lost her train of thought. Focusing on anything for more than a second was impossible. It was like her brain had crashed. The voices in the file were louder and more distinct, the music itself slurring into a slow, sludgy onslaught of noise.</p><p>"No..." Twilight moaned, clumsily groping at the earbuds. "I can't think."</p><p>"No need to think." The voice echoed back, bouncing around in her head. "When you're just a silly girl"</p><p>"But.. gotta...think...stop it" She grabbed around the room, trying to stand... every attempt ending in her dropping back on the bed.</p><p>"Silly silly girl, giggle and empty yourself."</p><p>Twi was giggling, unable to stop herself. "No...I need to...silly?" It was hard to pin down what were her thoughts and what was the song's corrupting spell. She knelt on her bed, wiggling impotently in place, head lolling back and forth, her hair swishing side to side as she felt her mind swirl down...down...into an abyss of color and meaningless noise.</p><p>"This isn't your decision."</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"None of this is your decision."</p><p>"I am talking and you are listening."</p><p>"Head up, head down, smile and say yes mistress"</p><p>"Yes Mistress." Twilight couldn't stop herself, it was happening on its own, she was dreaming and the dream was consuming her.</p><p>"Cook and clean and smile and nod and obey obey obey obey"</p><p>"Why..."</p><p>"Empty head means a happy life. You are waking up now."</p><p>Twilight looked down at the device... too out of it to read the numbers but the time had passed. the song was almost over...</p><p>"waking up now."</p><p>"she just...couldn't...stop it..."</p><p>"Wake up."</p><p>Twilight's mind snapped back to hear her silent room. Something had changed. In the back of her mind, she felt like something, a lot of somethings were gone. Memories burned out of existence, leaving behind an anesthetized bliss. She was smiling, giggling. Silly girl. She felt tingly all over, aroused but with nothing to satisfy her.</p><p>She stood up, frowning when she saw herself in her mirror. Her clothes were wrong. Not ill-fitting, but wrong. She had to wear the right clothes.</p><p>Twilight stripped down, shambling naked over to her closet like the automaton she had become. Most of her outfits were too professional, too academic... until she saw a black dress with a magenta ribbon around the waist, with a pair of charcoal-colored stockings hanging with it in the closet. This outfit was correct.</p><p>She lifted the dress up over her head and let it fall over her, wriggling into the garment and patting and tucking until it fit perfectly...correctly. She dropped herself back onto her bed, sticking her bare legs up in the air, sliding the stockings on. The cool nylon only added to the pink-hot arousal that had conquered most of what remained of her consciousness. Then, she slid the other on. Twilight stood and admired herself in the mirror. She looked better, her new outfit felt more appropriately feminine. As the world around her came back into sharper focus, she regarded the objects that belonged to her old self with disinterested contempt. Such academic, intellectual pursuits weren't for her. She was much too silly for such things. A young lady like herself should be working towards more important things. Like cooking for Mistress, cleaning Mistress's house, making her body available to  Mistress.</p><p>Her laptop pinged. A new message. With conditioned enthusiasm, she rushed over to check it.</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl." It read.</p><p>"Please go outside, I'm waiting to take you somewhere special. A place where you can learn what's really important. Before you go, make sure that song goes to your friends."</p><p>Twilight nodded thoughtfully. She picked their names from her contacts list, then sat down to type. They would love this song.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pinkie Gets Picked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The remaining Mane Six chat over lunch, discovering that something is seriously wrong with Twilight. Can Pinkie Pie resist the spell falling over her friends, or will she join the pack of giggling, bubble-headed brides?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>The five of them sat around the table at the cafe, talking over their lunches. As the bored-looking waitress returned to refill their drinks, Applejack looked around the cafe; her green eyes scanning the mid-day crowd for a particular someone.</p><p>“...So then he said, Black and white frosting?! I thought you said these were your double-color cupcakes!” Pinkie said, her arms animated as she told the joke. “And I said black and white are colors!”</p><p>Rarity was the only one that laughed, Fluttershy merely smiled while Dash rolled her eyes. Applejack had a concerned look on her face, having barely touched her burger.</p><p>“Ain’t Twilight supposed to be here by now?” She said, turning her gaze to Fluttershy, who was delicately chewing her way through her salad. </p><p>“She’ll be here.” she said, delicately dabbing her lips with her napkin. “She’s just running behind, best to not worry so much.”</p><p>“Yeah, babe...” Rainbow Dash said, putting her arm around Applejack’s shoulder, fingernails digging ever so slightly into her green tee-shirt. “Relax, it’s not like her brain fell out or anything!” That comment prompted a giggle from Rarity, who had mostly been silently enjoying her tea and cheese bagel. </p><p>Applejack smirked, putting her hand on Dash’s own. “I just look out fer my friends, sugarcube.” She said.</p><p>“Hey…” Dash said, playfully thumping her lover’s arm with her open hand. “I told you not to call me that in public!” The two were laughing, Rarity was laughing… Flutter remained silent, watching the sidewalk behind them like an owl.</p><p>“Here she comes!”  And so the others turned and looked where Fluttershy was pointing. A purple-colored, dazed shape was walking, no… prancing towards them. </p><p>“The hay?!” Applejack muttered, unaware of Rainbow Dash stealing a handful of her fries as they watched the figure approach them, details coming into clearer view. It was a young woman wearing a deep violet dress with a hot pink diamond shape pattern, lavender colored pantyhose and a pair of heels that looked like they belonged on an exotic dancer… not the familiar face atop that curvy body.</p><p>“Twilight?” The farm girl stood from her chair, adjusting her hat. Were her eyes playing games with her?” Applejack looked over to Dash, who was similarly baffled. </p><p>“Haaaay~” Twilight said with an air-headed giggle, Her magenta-streak hair had some kind of product in it, little flecks of silvery-white glitter shone in the summer sun. Her violet eyes were bright and attentive… yet spaced out at the same time like she’d got done experimenting with Zecora’s special mushrooms. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late,” Twi giggled again. “I just lost track of time, I’m such a silly filly sometimes~”</p><p>Rainbow Dash silently mouthed the words “What the fuck.” as she looked over to her friends and back to Twilight. Rarity and Fluttershy were oddly… calm for having witnessed their bookworm friend before them acting like such a bimbo.</p><p>“Somebody’s in a good mood!” Pinkie said, returning Twilight’s wide, toothy grin.</p><p>“Are… you feeling alright?” Dash said as Applejack took Twilight by the arm and guided her to the table. </p><p>“Oh I feel awesome.” Twilight said, giggling again for using Dashie’s favorite word. “I feel so light and bouncy and… and bubbly!” Her chest bounced with her every move, and thought Twilight was never anything close to chubby, her waist was narrowed; forming a centerfold-perfect hourglass shape with her plumped hips.</p><p>“You look like you got...uh...work done.” Dash said, pointing at her friend’s bosom. “Wanna tell us about that, Twi?”</p><p>“Oh…” Twilight palmed her breasts and hefted them up, tittering as they jiggled at her touch. “My friend says it’s normal, sometimes a girl fills out late and I look so much better like this.”</p><p>“Who’s your friend?” Pinkie said, fidgeting in her seat after having finished her coffee. “Do we know her?” Her eyes lit up when she put together why Twilight was being so vague. </p><p>“Are you going to introduce us? Like as a surprise?” Now, Pinkie was practically bouncing out of her chair at the prospect of meeting a new friend in such a fun way.</p><p>“Yeah!” Twilight spoke up, sharing a fit of manic giggling with Pinkie much to the irritation of Applejack. </p><p>“You’ll get to meet her at the party tonight.” Rarity spoke up, having finished her lunch. “Speaking of… Pinkie, darling; do you remember our deal?”</p><p>Pinkie nodded, her fluffy rose-colored curls framing her giddy face. “Yup! Chocolate chip and almond cookies, purple and light turquoise balloons, and put some music on!”</p><p>“That’s a good girl.” Rarity grinned, patting her friend on the head with a condescending affection that made Applejack’s blonde hair bristle. What was wrong with her friends?</p><p>“And  Applejack and Dashie gotta be there together! Can’t let those lovebirds miss out!”Twilight spoke up, Pinkie repeating the last half of what she said. </p><p>Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, turning to look at her girlfriend. “She’s giving me a headache, Apples.” Dash murmured, and Applejack nodded in agreement. It was like Twilight had been turned into another Pinkie Pie, when just one could get exhausting enough.</p><p>Applejack whispered something back to Rainbow Dash: “Let’s get out of here, this is getting too weird.”</p><p>Dash silently nodded and the two girlfriends rose from their seats, taking their lunches with them.</p><p>“Welp! Reckon we better ride off, been good seein’ ya!” Applejack said, taking the brim of her hat in her index finger and thumb and adjusting it. </p><p>“Yeah, I gotta go too. “ Rainbow Dash chimed in, “Got… stuff to do.”</p><p>They walked off after exchanging goodbyes with their friends, save for Fluttershy. For some reason, Fluttershy just stared at the two with an oddly menacing glint in her eyes. Dash couldn’t really understand why, but it made her nervous… even a little scared, but what was she afraid of? Her friends were just acting weird, that was all.</p><p>She looked down at her sneakers as they walked, Applejack holding her hand. “You alright, Dashie?” She said, “I don’t know what’s up with Twilight… never seen her act like that.”</p><p>“And did you see how she was dressed?” Dash spoke up, pausing to look at her reflection in a store window. Her outfit made sense on her: blue tank top, black down vest on top of it, black track pants with rainbow stripes running down the legs, and her red high-top running sneakers. It was her style, Twilight’s style wasn’t that total doll-house get up she had on.</p><p>“She looked like…”</p><p>“One of those dress-up dolls ?” Applejack said. “I know what ya mean, and wasn’t Flutter dressed like that too?”</p><p>“And Rarity…” Dash finished, squeezing her lover’s hand gently. “Do you think this is a prank, like they’re just doing this to mess with us?”</p><p>“I hope so…” Applejack said. “I really hope so.”</p><p>---</p><p>Pinkie wasted no time in getting ready when she arrived home. She was in the kitchen, white-and-yellow checkered apron tied around her waist as she mixed together the cookie batter.  She had her earphones in. Her phone playing cheery, poppy dance music that Rarity had shared with her. Her hips swished side to side in tune with the rhythm, beating together the fluffy dough with a wooden spoon. Two eggs, a drop of vanilla, beat in the chocolate chips and chopped almonds, relax and listen.</p><p>“…Huh?” Pinkie set the bowl down, her pink hands whitened with flour. She heard something in the music talk. And it wasn’t the lyrics or one of those spoken-verse bits she thought was silly to have in a song. </p><p>She went over to change the track, clicking ahead a song when she was met with a cold, aching feeling in her gut, her hips twitching side to side. Something was wrong. Going back to the kitchen and putting the batter in the fridge, Pinkie made a mental note to finish them later when  her house didn’t feel so strange.  </p><p>The music was calling to her, but she wasn’t listening… oh heck no she wasn’t listening. Pinkie pressed the button to stop it, feeling relief at the safety of silence. A moment to breathe and enjoy it… then she went back to the kitchen, maybe things were okay now.</p><p>Getting the batter out, she caught herself humming the melody to the song. Pinkie didn’t mind, balling the dough up and separating it into little sweet dollops on the baking sheet. Just humming it wasn’t setting off her Pinkie Sense, she was just being silly. It was just the music, the music that was back to playing now, sending a wave of ice up her spine.</p><p>Who did that? Pinkie leaned around the corner, staring at the stereo. Her sky blue eyes glistened, pupils narrowed. Nobody around but her, so who turned the music back on? She curled her fingers through her fluffy curls, wincing as she felt a thrumming, icy pain in her head that radiated out through her brain. Pinkie giggled as she saw little stars and dots of color dance in her eyes, her laughter marred with growing fear.</p><p>“I gotta get out of here…” Pinkie rushed out of the kitchen, past the blaring stereo. When she gripped the doorknob in her hands, something inside her body just refused to move. She thought it, intended it, but those thoughts were being kept from becoming action by some force inside her. </p><p>“Come on…that’s cheating.” She whimpered, straining to fight the malign force taking over her body. Slowly, agonizingly, she began to power through it, though a growing part of her mind was pushing back. Turning the doorknob an inch, watching the other half turn it back, putting more effort into it. Finally, Pinkie won out and swung the door open, sweat pouring down her face as she ran outside in a frantic, stumbling pace. </p><p>“Not fun...Not fun at all…” She panted, dodging and weaving her way around the other pedestrians. She had to find her friends, she had to warn them… if they’d believe her about the haunted music. And that’s when she saw Dashie and Applejack, her heart soaring as they came into her view from the crowd.</p><p>They were just strolling along all casual, with Dashie jogging out in front, even with her girlfriend she wanted to show off. Pinkie needed to warn them… she didn’t know who was behind this but three heads would crack the case, maybe Fluttershy could help.</p><p>The tomboy and farmgirl turned to look at Pinkie Pie practically sprinting towards them, their eyes wide with shock as she slowed to a stop in front of them, panting and looking like she’d seen a ghost… or several.</p><p>“Dash...Apple...You gotta…”  She bent over, hands on her knees, panting and  gasping for breath as she spoke. “You gotta listen to me… something’s…”</p><p> Applejack rushed over, putting her hands on Pinkie’s shoulders. “Pinkie!Jus’ calm down and tell us what’s goin’ on.”</p><p>Rainbow Dash handed her water bottle over to Pinkie, who took a greedy swallow from its contents, then took a second to further collect herself.</p><p>“It’s… It’s the music..” Pinkie said,wiping her brow with the back of her wrist. “I was getting ready for the party and…” </p><p>Then, Applejack saw Rarity approach, her gleaming white heels clicking on the sidewalk with every step, and yet she had got the drop on all of them.</p><p>“Pinkie, Darling~” She said. “Why don’t you settle down and explain everything to our friends?” </p><p>As Rarity spoke the words settle down, it was like a switch being flipped. Pinkie’s exhausted panic melted away like a snowflake on hot pavement, leaving behind an expression of almost perfect serenity. Dash and Appplejack backed away in shock as Rarity approached, gracefully putting her arms around Pinkie and pulling her back against her body. </p><p>“Go on…” Rarity said, her lips mouthing each word in a sultry tease. “Tell them.”</p><p>Pinkie giggled, her eyes regaining some of their manic energy. “The music is… awfully good… we’re just so excited and we...can’t wait...for you to hear it.” Pinkie grit her teeth in a forced smile that only prompted another step back from Applejack.</p><p>“Pinkie… you feeling alright?” Rainbow Dash said, holding her arms up to shield herself from whatever craziness was about to unfold. </p><p>“Oh~” Pinkie sighed, a hint of absolute terrified despair seeping into her speech from behind the chipper facade forced onto her. “I am just super right now!” </p><p>Rarity led Pinkie away from her dumbfounded friends, holding her hand firmly but gently as they walked. Her presence had an inescapable pull that Pinkie couldn’t resist, like a paperclip being snatched up by a magnet. The people around them were staring, prompting Rarity to hurry her captive along.</p><p>When they got back to Pinkie’s home, Rarity shoved her inside, deep blue eyes staring daggers at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I’ll have to fix you myself, very rude of you to try to run away from true happiness like this!”  </p><p>And before Pinkie could react, Rarity’s pale hands glowed with magical energy. She placed one hand over Pinkie’s heart, a warm tingly feeling flowing into her body.</p><p>“It’s a good thing she put that little post-hypnotic suggestion in that song, you could have spoiled the whole surprise!” Rarity said, watching as Pinkie’s outfit started to change. </p><p>“I’m…” Pinkie couldn’t look away from Rarity’s eyes, and that awful music was playing again, she felt like her whole brain was fizzing, pink bubbles popping and corroding her willpower away.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” She said, squirming as Rarity put her hands on her hips. </p><p>Pinkie’s blue shorts tightened around her legs, the threads stretching down as her socks crept up to meet them. Each individual thread was like a snake, moving on its own under Rarity’s command. Blue and white changed to a deep, glossy chocolate brown as they merged, a cascading wave of warm pleasure rippling through Pinkie’s body as the garments became a single pair of pantyhose. </p><p>“I forgive you…” Rarity said, her voice affectionate yet utterly dominating. “But we’ll have to make sure you don’t run away until this party is ready!” Her hands traced over Pinkie’s shirt, fingertips bringing each fiber of that simple yellow long-sleeve shirt to life, urging them to spiral downward over her legs. The canary yellow turned to a sleek, rich burgundy color as the fabric tightened into shape. The sleeves drew back into the top, the collar plunging down into a tastefully low neckline.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, Pinkie was now wearing a figure hugging maroon hobble dress, just tight enough to force her walk into a hip-wiggling sashay. But Rarity wasn’t finished. She pointed down at Pinkie’s feet and silently commanded her to stand up on her tiptoes, so she obeyed. Another rush of energy, and Pinkie’s sneakers shifted and melded into a pair of rose-colored high-heels.</p><p>“There…” Rarity said, circling around her entranced friend to admire her work. “You look simply delectable~.”</p><p>Pinkie looked down at herself, it wasn’t her but... It kinda was? She felt dizzy, her lips parting into a giggling smile. “I...I don’t know what to… what to say.”</p><p>Rarity chuckled, patting her simple friend on the head. “You can talk about the makeover later, hon. Why don’t you finish those cookies for me?”</p><p>Pinkie was already heading back to the kitchen, a disappearing voice in her head was crying out in protest but the music drowned it out. Whatever it was saying, it wasn’t important. She had a party to throw, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Applejack Meets Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you saw Pinkie fall under the spell?”</p><p>Sunset Shimmer stood across from Applejack and Rainbow Dash, fishing a coin out of her vest pocket and dropped it in the machine. With a rumble of machinery, the can dropped. Dash watched as Sunset took her drink and cracked it open with a hiss. Her brow furrowed, she glanced over at Applejack, the country gal tried to keep a cool head… but she could tell this was all getting to her.</p><p>“Sure as the day is long, an’ we need you to take this seriously!” She said, her fists balled so tight her knuckles were turning pale.</p><p>Sunset smirked, running a hand through her red and yellow striped hair. The gesture only further irritated Applejack, Dash put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, trying to stop the fight before it happened.</p><p>“I am taking this seriously.” Sunset said, taking a drink of cola  from her can. “I just think it’s pretty funny that it happened so fast, either she got nabbed by surprise… or we’re dealing with something really nasty.”</p><p>“You think it’s funny?!” Dash said, glaring daggers at her. “It’s not just Pinkie, Rarity and Twilight are acting weird as well, are you going to help us get to the bottom of this or not?!”</p><p>Sunset finished her drink, then dropped the can in a nearby waste bin.  Wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist, she gave Dash a reassuring nod. </p><p>“Of course I’m going to help, they’re my friends too!”She said, leading the two along. “Now, we’re going to have to come up with a plan, where did you say Pinkie went when she changed?”</p><p>---</p><p>The three of them crept up to the house from behind. Applejack had the brim of her hat down to hide her face, while Dash and Sunset wore dark jackets with the hoods up. The plan had been simple, wait until evening and then slip in, grab their friends, and get out before anything weird happened. Rainbow had insisted on a fast rescue, in and out in as little time as possible as early as possible. Sunset wanted a more methodical approach, and this was the compromise. </p><p>They had tracked them to a huge mansion outside of town, an elegant building three stories tall with white stone walls and a tall, slanted deep purple roof. It was a clean, almost palatial building but the coming darkness of night and the circumstance of their visit cast it in a foreboding, almost haunted light. Few places looked inviting at such a late hour, especially so far out in the woods. Rainbow Dash approached the brass gate, flashlight held beneath her chin as she looked for an opening for her friends. She could just go over the fence, but Sunset Shimmer and her dear Applejack didn’t have such a luxury. </p><p>She looked squarely at Sunset and said, “Hey, you want me to kick the gate open? Then you and Apples can run in and...”</p><p>“I’d rather you not give ourselves away.” Sunset said.</p><p>Rainbow brought the flashlight down and peered at the iron lock on the gate, confident she could just break the thing with a single blow from a rock or just kick the thing in. “So what about the…”</p><p>Sunset walked over and waved her hand over the lock, her fingers glowed with a soft yellowish light and with a turn of her wrist, the tumblers of the lock gave way and the padlock fell open onto the soft grass.</p><p>“That was easy.” Applejack remarked, bowing her head down as she brushed past the red-haired young woman as she held the gate open for her and Dash. </p><p>“A little too easy,” Rainbow Dash said, sticking her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. She followed the country girl inside, then stood beside her, bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet to keep herself warm, the night had turned surprisingly cold and there was a brisk wind blowing through, the branches of the huge trees swaying gently back and forth.</p><p>“Do you have the Dispel charm?” Sunset said, turning her gaze to Applejack as she pulled the gate shut behind her, wincing slightly as it squealed on its hinge. </p><p>“Yup.” Dash said, lifting her hat up to brush a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face. Her other hand dipped into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a brilliant green gem on a gold chain. The charm was pleasantly cool in her hand, like fresh springwater. </p><p>“When you see them, just hold up the charm and it’ll do the rest.” Sunset said, “Don’t let Starlight see you, it’s strong enough to break her hold over our friends but it can’t block her powers.</p><p>“Can’t we use it to fix ourselves if she tries something?” Rainbow Dash pulled Apple’s arm towards her so she could get a closer look at the trinket.  </p><p> “Hey now…” Applejack said, pulling away from her. “If’n you want a closer look, just ask.”</p><p>“Sorry…” Dash huffed, backing away.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Sunset pulled her hood up and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and stepped forward. <br/>“Alright, you two try to find a way in around back, I’ll try a window.” She said. </p><p>Both Dashie and Applejack balked at that proposition. </p><p>“We’re splitting up?!” Dash said. “Doesn’t that get people killed in horror movies?”</p><p>“It’s just for the break-in.” Sunset scoffed. “Besides, this isn’t a horror movie and it’ll be easier for us to sneak around if we’re not all together.”</p><p>“Hope you’re right…” Apple said, taking her girlfriend by the hand and leading her off. “If something happens, drop everything and call me.”</p><p>---</p><p>Applejack and Rainbow Dash found their way in through a cellar at the rear of the manor. The door was secured with a chain, but a few blows with a rock made short work of it thanks to the farmgirl’s impressive strength. Dashie grinned approvingly as she threw the doors open, the farm girl taking the lead as the two of them descended into the dank cellar. Dash handed the flashlight over to her, putting her other hand on Applejack’s shoulder as she let herself be led through the dark storage room, guided by the beam of light before them.</p><p>The two of them came to a door at the top of a set of wooden steps that lead them out into the mansion proper. “Begin stealth mission” Dash whispered, prompting a smirk from Applejack. They emerged into a room done up in cream colored wallpaper and dark carpeting, there was a staircase on the opposite end, leading up into inscrutable darkness. Applejack waved her flashlight over the bannisters and decorative furniture of the place, casting narrow shadows across the walls, ceiling, and framed paintings of unknown people.</p><p>“Big ol’ house,” Applejack whispered. “guess we got a lot to search through.” She cautiously stepped around the place, keeping the beam of her light low to watch for exposed floor boards. Houses like this always had creaky floors. Dash took a step towards the staircase, then turned back to look at her partner.</p><p>“Hey Apples, I’ll check upstairs, you can check this floor.” She said, gripping the handrail and putting her foot on the first step. </p><p>“A’ight…” Applejack said, her green eyes showing a flicker of concern from behind a crack in her courageous facade. She closed the distance between the two of them, her boots leaving slight imprints upon the soft carpet. She retrieved the Dispel charm from her pocket, then took Rainbow Dash’s hand and gently pressed it into her palm.</p><p>“If’n you see any o’ them. If’n you feel weird, use this.” She said, clasping their hands together.</p><p>Dash nodded, a warm smile on her face. “Thanks. You watch your back while I’m gone.”</p><p>The farm girl chuckled, leaning in to kiss her partner on the cheek  “Aw, you don’t have t’worry about me.”</p><p>And so as they went their separate ways, Applejack turned back to look at Dash disappearing around a corner upstairs. A smile spread across her face as she tipped her hat back. </p><p>“You just come back to me as ya are, Dashie.” She said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Applejack made her way through the dark halls, keeping low and close to the walls with her light off. After a while, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could really take in the sights without the conspicuous beam of the flashlight giving her away to who or whatever was doing security detail in this manor. She rounded a corner, and saw an open door. Pushing the door open the rest of the way with her hand, Applejack saw nothing but inky blackness. She waited a second for her eyes to adjust… to no avail, it was simply too dark.</p><p>The young woman clicked her light on and scanned it across the room. Dolls, it was full of porcelain dolls.  Applejack winced as the laugh reflected off their empty, staring eyes. Still, she pressed on, moving past the glass display cases and reaching another closed door. Appledash reached out and gripped the handle, and she was just about to turn it when she heard a familiar voice behind her.</p><p>“It sure is late to have visitors, Applejack.”</p><p>Applejack whirled around, and she was faced with a sight that made her stomach turn.  Her flashlight fell upon Twilight Sparkle in a slinky deep-purple dress with a plunging v-shaped neckline cupping her enhanced bosom. Her violet hair was curled at her neck, adorned with a red rose taken from the mansion’s garden. Her plump purple lips spread into a smile, a glittery vacancy in her eyes.</p><p>Twilight giggled as she approached her friend. “Aw, Dashie isn’t here with you? Surely you didn’t come here all alone!” Their eyes met, and Applejack felt herself backing away towards the door. Twilight closed in, an eerie energy radiating from her body, like a mix of static electricity and microphone feedback. Her hand reached out and gently brushed at Applejack’s blonde ponytail, sending a sickeningly sweet current throughout her body.</p><p>“Twi, I know yer in there somewhere…” Applejack said, shuddering as her friend caressed her finger from her hair to her cheek, “Y’gotta come home, Sunset can get you fixed up and we can all forget this.”</p><p>She just giggled again. “Oh Applejack, you’re so closed-minded. Who told you I needed fixing?” Twilight’s fingers trailed down Applejack’s neck, and the farm girl felt delicate fibers tickling her skin as they crept down her body. </p><p>“Twi, I’m serious… yer comin’ with me and gettin’ help.” Her bravado was faltering, a tide of translucent brown flowed from Twilight’s fingers to her body, each individual fiber worming into the weave of her clothing, forming a tightening net all around her. </p><p>“On the contrary…” Twilight said with a playful smirk, her eyes now glowing with that unsavory powe. “I think you should stay a while, I just got my chores wrapped up.”</p><p> </p><p>Applejack’s body jerked back from the encroaching threads, but she remained stuck in place by the cocoon of shiny, translucent nylon enveloping her up to her waist, binding her arms beside her at the forearm. The giggling thrall watched her struggle and grunt to no avail. Applejack’s clothing was quickly consumed, turned into more material for the cocoon. Inch after inch, the hungry nylon covered her body, leaving her naked and helpless against its hug, even with her strength.</p><p>“Twilight, what in the he-” The farm girl gasped as the sheer nylon pulled itself up over her face, forcing several braided strands over her mouth, muffling her words so she wouldn’t wake the other girls.</p><p>“I learned that one from Rarity!” Twilight said, giggling as she gently pushed the bound Applejack down on her knees. And just like that, the strong young woman was reduced to a wiggling and helpless captive, staring down what had been one of her best friends.</p><p>“Now…” She said, getting out a familiar pair of headphones. “I want you to really struggle as you listen to your music.” Twilight gently slid the phones onto Applejack’s head and pressed play. “I want to see how cute you’ll look when you’re finished.”</p><p>Applejack squirmed and thrashed side to side as she knelt before her friend-turned-captor, the music seeping into her brain. It was rustic, familiar with a country twang… like the music she used to listen to.The world around her slowed into a slow and dreamy mush of colors as her struggling lined up with the leisurely rhythm of the song. </p><p>She fought the music, she fought the nylon encasing her, but as time went on and Twilight watched her struggle and squirm; the country girl realized the fight had been lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rainbow Dash Gets A Makeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Rainbow dash joins her friend in domestic bliss. What will happen to our remaining heroine?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Rainbow Dash’s Makeover</p><p> </p><p>Rainbow Dash crouched and listened in the shadows. She had definitely heard something downstairs, thanks to the way the house carried echoes. It was faint, but Dash knew when something was wrong. That and the trouble she and her friends kept getting into taught her a few things about listening. After taking a moment to check around the corner, she crept along, keeping to the deep shadows cast by the mansion walls. So this was the dilemma: go down to check the noise and risk it, or keep to her search upstairs. On one hand, she could blow the mission. On the other… what if it was one of her friends and they were in trouble? Digging into her pocket, Dash got out a coin and whispered ‘heads...I go down... tails, I stay.” She flipped, caught it, then checked the coin in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Heads,” She said, observing the cold metal in her palm. “Better not regret this…”</p><p> </p><p>Retracing her steps, Dash eventually made it back down to where the noise had come from. It was partially guesswork, but she had narrowed the source of the commotion to a side door down the hall. A quick look behind her to make sure she wasn’t being followed, and she turned the knob and stepped inside. Immediately, Rainbow Dash felt something spray her in the face. Almost as suddenly as she felt the cold, wet mist on her skin, she was made aware of a strong fragrance that was now stuck to her. It was floral, heady, dry and yet almost wintery.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfume?!” She spat, the scent was so overpowering she could taste it. Despite how sweet it smelled, it was bitter and almost acidic tasting… which probably wasn’t that surprising, she was reminded of the time she breathed in a lungful of some of Rarity’s incense and the taste was on her tongue for a painfully long few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, then looked for the source of the unpleasant surprise. And sure enough, it was right at her feet. A pink perfume bottle in the shape of a heart that had fallen off a shelf as she entered. Dash scowled at the trinket, then nudged it out of the way with her foot. The scent was sticking in her head, and she knew it was going to hang around for a while, long after she was sick of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna have to take a shower when this is over with.” She whispered to herself, carefully making her way past more shelves stocked with bottles of assorted scents, all in their own ornate bottles. “Gahhh, this stinks so much I can’t think straight.”</p><p> </p><p>It hung over her in a thick cloud, prompting her to fan it away with her hand. It didn’t help much but it got her to the door and out of the room well enough. Another hallway stood before her, and Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but suspect something was off about the mansion interior. It seemed more maze-like than it needed to be, rooms leading into random halls that lead into rooms that lead into other side halls. Who would design a house like this? And for that matter, who would live in such a place willingly?</p><p> </p><p>She continued on, her tread growing less cautious and more casual as she went. Dash came to a hall closet, suspecting it to be a hiding place for one of her missing friends… she opened it. ...only to find rows of clothing before her; the kind she wouldn’t be caught dead in. Retro-styled dresses, skirts, nothing she was looking for. With a huff, she closed the door and turned to continue on her way… stopping immediately after noticing something felt amiss.</p><p> </p><p>Rainbow Dash lifted up the legs of her track pants and glanced down at herself. ...When did she put on the stockings? She didn’t recall it, but there they were: glossy charcoal gray nylons running up her thighs, gently hugging her toned legs. Curiouser still, they felt good. The sheer fabric breathed well, they were just the right fit, and they made her feel lighter. Dash shrugged and went about her business, what harm could a pair of stockings do? Hell, she was thinking of keeping them after this, as a surprise for Applejack.</p><p> </p><p>She continued her search, walking in a more swishy, feminine way than usual, though she wasn’t aware of it. There was a playful sway in her hips that was hard to stop, and the mansion itself looked a little cheerier. Looking less like a haunted house and more like a … home. Like someone could live here and not hate it. Dash checked the doors in the hallway as she went, peering in and checking the rooms. For a moment, she wondered how many girls it would take to clean them all… then she wondered why she wondered that.</p><p> </p><p>Rainbow Dash came to one room that enticed her to check further, a simple little guest bedroom. She went inside and closed the door behind her, looking over the double bed and furnishings. Velvet covers, a bookshelf and a desk. It was cozy, somewhere she wouldn’t mind spending a night or two with Applejack. In a corner stood a hefty wardrobe made from glossy deep-red wood, and she had already indulged her curiosity too much to not look inside it.</p><p> </p><p>… And she saw a dress. A slinky, smooth black satin dress that was just her size. Dash blushed as she looked at it hanging there, silently asking her to put it on. ‘Just a cocktail dress’ she said, moving to close the wardrobe doors, but she hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even my style…” Dash said, her hands reaching out towards the silky garment.</p><p> </p><p>“I have better things to do than play dressup…” She grabbed the dress, the material was so cool and soft in her grip. It felt so good… Dash’s foggy mind wandered to images of her wearing it, feeling it on her body.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew, Rainbow Dash had the dress in her hands and was holding it up to her body and staring at herself in the mirror. Her estimation had been correct, it was her exact size… but how?</p><p> </p><p>The question sank into the perfumed mist almost as soon as it arose, her eyes dimmed in the reflection as she set about undressing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… just for a second…” She mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The dusty air tickled her nose as she threw her shirt on the carpet beside her. She had started to wriggle out of her pants when she sneezed and the sudden force of it snapped her awake.</p><p> </p><p>“What… what am I doing?!” Cheeks burning with shame at how stupid she was acting, Dash moved to get her clothes back on when she heard a familiar drawl behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme help ya out, sugarcube.”</p><p> </p><p>Rainbow Dash whirled around to see Applejack standing there, but something had changed. She was wearing an old-fashioned green summer dress with white polka dots, the skirt coming down to just above her knees, tastefully showing off her pleasantly curvy, muscular legs. Those curves were subtly accentuated by the shamrock green pantyhose she had on, guiding Dash’s eyes down to the white high heels that completed the outfit. Looking back up, she noticed a choker around her neck, a green band with a silver apple shaped clasp decorated with a fat red gem.</p><p> </p><p>Applejack’s freckled cheeks were painted lightly with peach-colored blush, her lips wearing a coat of glossy red lipstick. The sight of her girlfriend having become this painted doll stunned Dash into a few seconds of silence. Her brain had to take some time to process what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Apples?” She said, approaching the farm girl slowly. “What’s going on-why are you dressed like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Applejack just smiled and brushed her lover’s cheek with the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Jus’ relax sugar… you’re gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Dash felt the tension drain out of her body, there was that scent again… it was so nostalgic... friendly in a way. The weirdness and the wrongness of what she was seeing was getting lost on her more and more.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it Dashie… relax.” Applejack said, practically whispering as she pulled Dash closer.</p><p> </p><p>Dash looked down and saw that her lover was undressing her… yet what alarm she felt was distant, muffled. The whole thing felt like a pleasant dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax… let’s listen to some music while we’re gettin’ ya prettied up.”</p><p> </p><p>And somewhere in the room, a needle dropped and a record started playing. Rainbow Dash knew something was wrong, but the more effort she put into fighting it, into thinking, the more foggy and warped her thoughts became. The music was poppy and energetic, but there was a droning, dreamlike layer to it. She tried to struggle out of Applejack’s embrace but the music sapped away at her resolve, turning her motions into a feeble wiggle. In a fleeting few seconds, Applejack had stripped her down to her undergarments… and those stockings.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good girl… see this ain’t so bad.” Those words echoed in Dash’s head. ‘Good Girl’, it was the only thing that stood out in her fluid, mushy mind. She wanted to be a Good Girl… the music was for Good Girls…</p><p> </p><p>The dress came on, and by then it was too late. The soothing, silky black engulfed her, hugging her figure as it fell into place, as Applejack’s loving hands smoothed and teased it into the proper fit. It fluttered down to her ankles, a split down the sides let her legs breath. Dashie turned to look at herself in the mirror and giggled. She looked good, felt good. But something was off…</p><p> </p><p>What was wrong with this picture? Before the ditzy girl could ponder that further, she felt something cold slip around her neck, then a little click.</p><p> </p><p>It was a choker just like Applejack wore, but with a black band and a light blue lightning-bolt shaped clasp. The blue gem glowed coldly in the dim light of the room, matching the empty glow in Dashie’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She had forgotten what she was there for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>